Roundsey
Roundsey is a female Arcane Spiral Dragon in Flight Rising who runs a stand at the Trading Post. She and her stand, Roundsey's Raffle Roulette, were added to the site on August 22nd, 2018.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2510405 Roundsey allows players to purchase weekly raffle tickets for a chance to obtain staff-designed first generation dragons, rare items, and even sometimes retired items. Kickstarter items have a possibility of showing up in the weekly prize pool, but only if the items have been donated to the raffle by staff and their family and friends.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2510405 This makes it so Kickstarter items are not being newly generated, just redistributed. There are no limits to how many tickets one player can buy and one ticket can be bought for 500 treasure. Though tickets are unlimited, Roundsey's prizes themselves are finite in number. This allows retired items to be offered as prizes without decreasing the rarity or value of the items.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2494447/1 Additionally a player can only win one prize each week. A single user can not win all the prizes she offers even if they buy a large amount of tickets. More tickets will, however, give a player better chances to win higher valued items as those are the ones that are pulled first. Exclusions Though the items Roundsey offers will sometimes include retired items, Imperial breed change scrolls will never be part of the prize pool. Likewise, she will never offer Imperial Dragons as a prize either.http://www1.flightrising.com/forums/ann/2494447 The reason for this is that first and even second or third generation Imperials are worth a lot and generating new ones will greatly influence the dragon population and breeding market. The difference between this and other Kickstarter items as a prize is that Imperials can keep making more low generation Imperials indefinitely whereas the Kickstarter items are singular and more will not be brought into existence. Past Prizes Items Dragons All Roundsey prize dragons are first generation and created by staff members. Roundsey dragon prize 1.png|Male Ridgeback - Cyan Ripple, Cyan Current, Cyan Spines, Rare Lightning eyes Roundsey dragon prize 2.png|Female Snapper - Bubblegum Wasp, Bubblegum Bee, White Firefly, Faceted Shadow eyes Roundsey dragon prize 3.png|Female Pearlcatcher - Antique Petals, Antique Butterfly, Antique Stained, Unusual Light eyes Roundsey dragon prize 4.png|Female Nocturne - Silver Metallic, Silver Alloy, Silver Capsule, Rare Ice eyes Roundsey dragon prize 5.png|Male Nocturne - Swamp Jaguar, Swamp Rosette, Peridot Crackle, Unusual Water eyes Roundsey dragon prize 6.png|Male Nocturne - Cerulean Starmap, Plum Bee, Bubblegum Runes, Primal Arcane eyes Roundsey dragon prize 7.png|Female Spiral - Cantaloupe Piebald, Cantaloupe Freckle, Cantaloupe Glimmer, Common Fire eyes Roundsey dragon prize 8.png|Male Wildclaw - Grapefruit Pinstripe, Grapefruit Trail, Peridot Underbelly, Primal Wind eyes Roundsey dragon prize 9.png|Female Fae - Abyss Skink, Abyss Spinner, Abyss Smirch, Common Shadow eyes Roundsey dragon prize 10.png|Female Wildclaw - Flint Poison, Flint Toxin, Flint Opal, Unusual Earth eyes Roundsey dragon prize 11.png|Male Coatl - Fire Speckle, Fire Freckle, Fire Smoke, Uncommon Fire eyes Roundsey dragon prize 12.png|Male Tundra - Orca Crystal, Orca Facet, Orca Gembond, Common Ice eyes Roundsey dragon prize 13.png|Male Guardian - Fog Jupiter, Fog Saturn, Pearl Ghost, Glowing Arcane eyes Roundsey dragon prize 14.png|Female Bogsneak - Radioactive Python, Radioactive Morph, Radioactive Scales, Unusual Plague eyes Roundsey dragon prize 15.png|Male Skydancer - Strawberry Basic, Sanguine Facet, Sanguine Smoke, Primal Fire eyes Roundsey dragon prize 16.png|Female Mirror - Ultramarine Tapir, Violet Striation, Cherry Stained, Multi-Gaze Fire eyes Roundsey dragon prize 17.png|Female Guardian - Beige Python, Beige Morph, Flaxen Ghost, Primal Light eyes Roundsey dragon prize 18.png|Male Bogsneak - Royal Petals, Royal Butterfly, Royal Glimmer, Unusual Lightning eyes Roundsey dragon prize 19.png|Male Bogsneak - Raspberry Lionfish, Robin Noxtide, Raspberry Contour, Faceted Arcane eyes Roundsey dragon prize 20.png|Female Bogsneak - Metals Crystal, Copper Facet, Rust Opal, Primal Earth eyes Roundsey dragon prize 21.png|Male Snapper - Gold Skink, Gold Spinner, Gold Filigree, Common Fire eyes Roundsey dragon prize 22.png|Female Coatl - Caribbean Jupiter, Caribbean Saturn, CherryStained, Faceted Ice eyes Roundsey dragon prize 23.png|Male Fae - Watermelon Jaguar, Radioactive Rosette, Orchid Underbelly, Dark Sclera Shadow eyes Roundsey dragon prize 24.png|Female Snapper - Obsidian Iridescent, Black Shimmer, Eldritch Ghost, Primal Plague eyes Roundsey dragon prize 25.png|Female Ridgeback - Spring Python, Spring Morph, Spring Scales, Unusual Nature eyes Roundsey dragon prize 26.png|Male Pearlcatcher - Sanguine Cherub, Sanguine Seraph, Yellow Lace, Faceted Light eyes Roundsey dragon prize 27.png| Male Wildclaw - Midnight Starmap, Midnight Constellation, Smoke Smoke, Common Ice eyes Roundsey dragon prize 28.png| Female Wildclaw - Watermelon Pinstripe, Watermelon Noxtide, Watermelon Spines, Common Arcane eyes Roundsey dragon prize 29.png| Female Wildclaw - Umber Poison, Algae Toxin, Sanddollar Glimmer, Glowing Nature eyes Roundsey dragon prize 30.png|Male Spiral - Tarnish Python, Tarnish Noxtide, Tarnish Thylacine, Unusual Water eyes Roundsey dragon prize 31.png|Female Fae - Yellow Wasp, Yellow Bee, Royal Peacock, Common Light eyes Roundsey dragon prize 32.png|Male Coatl - Thicket Skink, Terracotta Seraph, Peach Underbelly, Primal Nature eyes Roundsey dragon prize 33.png|Female Guardian - Lapis Lionfish, Lemon Noxtide, Lapis Contour, Glowing Water eyes Roundsey dragon prize 34.png|Female Tundra - Violet Starmap, Blush Bee, Cornflower Runes, Glowing Water eyes Roundsey dragon prize 35.png|Male Snapper - Chocolate Falcon, Chocolate Peregrine, Chocolate Scales, Common Earth eyes Roundsey dragon prize 36.png|Male Bogsneak - Avocado Bar, Banana Stripes, Avocado Lace, Faceted Light eyes Roundsey dragon prize 37.png|Female Mirror - Pthalo Crystal, Robin Bee, White Ghost, Primal Lightning eyes Trivia *Roundsey's colors seem to be Pistachio primary and Bubblegum secondary. Her genes are Skink and Stripes. **Roundsey's tail features blue coloration that is not present on player dragons with Pistachio Skink. The stripes on her thigh are also not present in Skink's design in any color. **Roundsey's horns are pink instead of green, implying that she has a pink range Glimmer tertiary. However, her underbelly has the neck gradient that is visible on Skink gened dragons albeit in the wrong color for Pistachio as it fades into a pale pink/white rather than green. Pearl Glimmer is the closest match to Roundey's depiction, giving the dragon a pale pink underbelly and horns. *The 4th raffle was the first raffle to have a Kickstarter prize and the first raffle to not have a dragon prize. *The 5th raffle was the first raffle to have more than one dragon prize. *The Thresher Flatfins were the first prize to be repeated. It was first offered as a prize during the 14th raffle and again during the 23rd raffle.https://www1.flightrising.com/forums/drs/2510410/1 References Category:Shop Category:NPC